The Starting Line of Torturement
by yoshikie
Summary: Anna tries to train Yoh for the Shaman tournament. But things don't always work out the way they seem to be....
1. The Coming of Yoh's First Tournament!

Shaman King  
  
Start of Yoh's First Tournament  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Hi," says Yoh.  
  
"O HI", says Anna.  
  
Anna stares at Yoh. Yoh stares back.  
  
"What," Yoh said.  
  
"Remember the rose garden you said you would set up for me," Anna said.  
  
Yoh started quietly to the door. Yoh opens the door.  
  
"NOOOOOO," shouts Yoh.  
  
"The entrance out is fenced with sharp wires from top to bottom, tied with chains and locked with seventy-seven different locks," Yoh shouts.  
  
Yoh turns around with his mouth wide opened.  
  
"I got these rose seeds, right here, from the dollar store and the water and the soil and the pots," said Anna. "Now, work time," Anna shouts.  
  
Yoh runs to the back yard. There, he started the garden.  
  
"How can it be, trapped in Anna's house," Yoh said while crying in anime style.  
  
  
  
*At night*  
  
  
  
"Anna, it's about time I go, right," said Yoh ` "Nope," said Anna.  
  
"The old geezer of yours, said you will have to stay over for training," said Anna.  
  
"WHATTTTT," Yoh screamed. Yoh started to beg, at her knees.  
  
"Please Anna-sama, let me go, PLEASEEE," begged Yoh.  
  
"No," said Anna. Anna kicked Yoh in the A$$.  
  
"AHOHOHOHO," Yoh said. Yoh moaned now and then.  
  
"Would you just shut up," said Anna. Anna threw a book on his head  
  
Yoh moaned even loader. Later on, Yoh was on Anna's Bed, sleeping.  
  
Guess where Anna was, on the floor.  
  
Anna turned over on her right side, where Yoh was sleeping on the bed.  
  
Yoh was on the floor, not in, Anna's right side of the sleeping bag and he was facing towards her, snoring and drooling.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Anna.  
  
Yoh woke up.  
  
"What, what happened, Anna," said Yoh, fully awaked.  
  
Next thing Yoh saw was a speeding hand in his face.  
  
  
  
*Morning*  
  
  
  
Yoh woke up. Wondering where Anna was. Yoh went downstairs where the sounds were coming from.  
  
"F---," said Anna.  
  
"Huh, Anna why do I have a red mark on my face," said Yoh.  
  
Anna didn't answer she was to busy finding something in this huge brown box. Yoh shrugged.  
  
"Here Yoh, catch," said Anna.  
  
Yoh dropped it on purpose.  
  
"This is one funky sword, it's not even sharp enough for battle, Anna- sama," said Yoh.  
  
Anna tossed another thing.  
  
"Now this is a better sword," said Yoh.  
  
"Train Yoh,"said Anna.  
  
"How am I supposed to train," Yoh said.  
  
Yoh was in the back yard, right away. Yoh focus and stopped.  
  
"Anna it's no use, it won't do anything, see," said Yoh.  
  
Yoh fling both swords in the same exact direction.  
  
"NO, don't face it at my house," screams Anna.  
  
Anna's house exploded.  
  
"Cool, I mean AHH," Yoh said.  
  
Anna started to send her other oversoul that Yoh wasn't using.  
  
Yoh faced both swords down at the ground then all of a sudden he blasted up in the air, forgetting about Anna was on the ground.  
  
"Cool, Hey Anna, look at ., O MY GOD," said Yoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time! Chapter 2: Tournament! 


	2. The Tournament is Today!

Shaman King Chapter 2: Tournament!  
  
"The tournament is here, Yoh, *cough*," Anna said.  
  
"Remember when you lose in the first round, after that you need to rebuild my house and backyard," shouts Anna.  
  
"Yea, you just want me to lose ,because I blowed up your house along with the back yard," said Yoh. "I mean you should just relax, I do the house and the back yard after the first round of the tournament," said Yoh.  
  
"Relax?! First my house and back yard, now I am in the hospital in bed with a broken arm," shouts Anna.  
  
Anna sighs and looks out the window.  
  
"F--- you," mumbled Yoh.  
  
"What did you say?" said Anna.  
  
"Nothing really," said Yoh in a frightened way.  
  
Anna bitch slapped him with her broken arm.  
  
"Ouch like that hurt," mumbled Yoh.  
  
"Now you can't bitch slap me, you can't bitch slap me, hahahahahaha," taunted Yoh.  
  
Then Yoh stopped taunting, noticing her other and it hit him in the teeth. Yoh fell to the floor moaning.  
  
"How do you even moan with a punch in the teeth, how will you ever survive in the tournament, and why do you always make me mad?" Anna said.  
  
Anna gets up, and kicks again, Yoh in the a$$. Yoh moaned even louder than last times.  
  
*At the stadium*  
  
Yoh joins up with two other people, Ren and Lyserg, for the tournament.  
  
"First up Yoh, Ren, and Lyserg, against two punks Hobo Hobo and Chococo," said the announcement.  
  
Yoh, Ren, and Lyserg, faced there opponents on the platform, Hobo Hobo and Chococo face them.  
  
"Start!"  
  
Hobo Hobo makes a ice wall and Chococo slashes at the wall.  
  
Yoh was standing there, wondering why Ren and Lyserg ran on the sides charging. Yoh thought the ice wall getting slashed was stupid, so Yoh charged at the wall, taking out his stupid two swords. Suddenly a blizzard of ice stuck him and felt something go threw him. Blood came out of Yoh like a fuji apple except the juice was red. Ren and Lyserg didn't care, they combined oversouls and papercutted Hobo Hobo and Chococo, and they fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Great, the crying begins," said Ren.  
  
"Yoh's team won," said the announcer.  
  
"Yoh's dying and you say he is the captain," Ren and Lyserg shouted.  
  
"Yep," the announcer said.  
  
"You die now announcer," Ren said.  
  
Ren and Lyserg went to the announcer box and killed the person inside and blood gushed everywhere.  
  
*At The Hospital*  
  
Yoh was in the bed with a cast all over his body. Yoh kept on moaning and even the aid kicked him is the a$$. And Yoh would moaned even loader.  
  
Anna never visited him but sent letters, always saying,  
  
Remember Yoh, the house and backyard.  
  
Love, Anna.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaman King Chapter 3: 


	3. The Time of Rebuilding the house

Shaman King Chapter 3: House and backyard  
  
"Yoh, over there,"said Anna.  
  
Yoh runs over to the last unstabled wall of the house and nailed it to the other walls.  
  
"Yoh if you don't bring the extra hard wood tommorrow morning and the carpets, your head will be cut off," shouted Anna.  
  
"Yes, Anna-sama," said Yoh crying.  
  
Yoh went out of the house and turned around.  
  
"Eeew.., this house looks like a shack," said Yoh.  
  
"What did you say," Anna said.  
  
"Nothing really, and how did you appear all of sudden outside,"said Yoh with the mouth wide open.  
  
"None of your business, Yoh, and starting tommorrow you will restart my house." Anna said.  
  
"F---," said Yoh.  
  
"What did you say," said Anna. "Fine, you are going to stay in my house over night," said Anna.  
  
"Yesss," Yoh cheered.  
  
"What," shouted Anna.  
  
"Nothing," said Yoh. "So, what are we going to have for dinner," said Yoh smoothly.  
  
"Your not eating ,Yoh," said Anna.  
  
"What," Yoh said.  
  
"Not even an orange," said Anna.  
  
"Why Anna, why do you torture me," said Yoh.  
  
Anna gave Yoh an orange, but Yoh didn't know she put sleeping powder in the orange.  
  
*At the dinner table* Anna did not give Yoh any food except that orange. She thought Yoh would eat the orange and fall asleep because of the sleeping powder in it. Yoh only made that stupid noise and roll it between the table and hand.  
  
Anna grabbed the orange and tore the orange skin off and Yoh cried.  
  
"Anna, your ruining my orange please give it back," cried Yoh.  
  
"Then you have to eat it now or no more orange," said Anna.  
  
"No, must resist from eating orange it's my brother, fine," Yoh said.  
  
Anna threw it to Yoh. Yoh caught the peeled orange and ate it. Then Yoh felt dizzy and fell asleep. Anna dragged him up stairs into the bedroom and left him on the floor and went downstairs to finish her dinner.  
  
*At night*  
  
Anna was in bed and turned over on her left side where Yoh slept. Yoh wasn't on the ground he was sleeping on the way opposite side. Anna blushed and stared.  
  
"I love you orange.," mumbled Yoh out loud while sleeping.  
  
Anna pushed Yoh out of the bed with her legs.  
  
"I hate you too," mumbled Anna. 


End file.
